Pequeños y malvados vestidos
by M. Kiks
Summary: "¿Caitlin? Oh, está en el tocador de arriba." Cisco tenía una sonrisa casi traviesa cruzándole el rostro, y añadió en voz baja e inclinándose hacia él: "Ella tiene una cita." Y no es que haya algo de malo en ello, nada con excepción de que dicha cita no es con él. SnowBarry. Oneshot.


¡Hola, personas!

Bueno, la cosa es que esta idea anduvo rondando mi cabeza desde hace días, y no me ha dejado continuar mis cosas (que son nada más y nada menos que estudiar para mi examen de mecánica de fluidos, hacer mi tarea de transferencia de calor, y hacer mi presentación de innovación :C). Así que decidí que lo mejor era terminarlo y dejarlo por acá de una vez por todas.

Por cierto, ya tengo el segundo capítulo de Human Touch, pero necesito leerlo y releerlo para asegurarme que me guste de verdad y que haya los menos errores posibles, así que posiblemente actualizaré hasta el sábado o domingo. Muchas gracias a los que han dejado _reviews_ y han dado _follow._

Mientras, disfruten de este y díganme que piensan. (:

* * *

**Pequeños y malvados vestidos.**

Usualmente, Barry Allen llegaba una hora después de su horario de salida (6:00 pm) del departamento de policías de Central City a S.T.A.R _labs_, y el viernes a las 7:06 pm (si, con seis minutos de retardo, porque, incluso para Flash, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren) no era la excepción.

Era una rutina con la que cumplía por alrededor de 2 años ahora. Se levantaba, se duchaba, cepillaba sus dientes, y toda la demás rutina mañanera, hasta encontrarse en el laboratorio del departamento de policías, indagar e investigar el caso asignado, salir si era necesario, para que cuando el reloj marcara las seis, guardara y limpiara todo el equipo, comiera nuevamente -Porque una Caitlin molesta, amenazando con que lo mataría si supiera que daba una sola comida al día, no era divertida, sino atemorizante- e hiciera un par de cosas más, para después retornar a los laboratorios con cuya estructura estaba tan familiarizado casi de la misma forma con la que lo estaba con sus habituales residentes- sin contar al Dr. Wells quien tiene la tendencia de desaparecer en determinados momentos del día-.

Por eso, a las 7:06 pm, cuando entró y miro a su alrededor, la falta de una de dichas personas fue lo primero que notó. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con que cuando llegaba era a ella a la primera que buscaba. Y eso no tenía relación, de verdad, ninguna, con el hecho que en dichos dos años, el héroe de Central City, había desarrollado un pequeño _lío_ de sentimientos románticos hacia ella.

"Hey, Barry" le saludó la voz del latino, quien estaba frente a un monitor, corriendo, lo que él imaginaba, pruebas para mejorar su (_su_, de ambos, le recordó una vocecilla, no solo tuyo) traje.

"Cisco, hey." Le dijo sin prestarle totalmente atención, esperando por el conocido sonido de los tacones de la Dra. Snow al golpear contra el suelo, que nunca llego. "¿Dónde está Caitlin?"

"¿Caitlin? Oh, está en el tocador de arriba." Cisco tenía una sonrisa casi traviesa cruzándole el rostro, y añadió en voz baja e inclinándose hacia él: "Ella tiene una cita." Para después recuperar su tono normal y amistoso explicándole que ella no quería faltara al trabajo para darse tiempo de arreglarse en su casa y muchas cosas más, pero su mente sigue repitiendo como mantra 'ella tiene una cita'.

Y no es que haya algo de malo en ello, nada con excepción de que dicha cita no es con _él_.

"Y, ¿con quién?"

"Es un tipo que hemos conocido en la plaza, la última vez que fuimos a comprar helado." Lo cual es hace menos de una semana, porque él estuvo un tiempo con ellos antes de que un caso de homicidio lo llevara al este de la ciudad. "Y no me lo vas a creer, pero, por lo que escuche en su conversación con Felicity, ellas creen que el 'Sr. Hola mi físico compite con el de Oliver Queen' está bueno."

"Oh, uhm…" y un par de sonidos incoherentes más salen de su boca, porque no esperaba esa noticia. Y no es por sorpresa, porque él sabe que Caitlin es hermosa, eso es innegable, cualquier hombre que no fuera ciego era capaz de verlo, pero no creía que la distante, estoica y, en general, con los desconocidos, fría doctora saldría a una cita con un total desconocido.

"Pero descuida amigo, ya me he resignado; las mujeres bonitas como Caitlin, Felicity, Thea, Iris y Laurel, tiene un prototipo de hombre." Dice con humor seco y completamente diferente al que Barry está acostumbrado "Altos, de espalda y hombros anchos, con brazos que parecen piernas, y que parecen ser duros, pero al final del día son buenas personas, justo como Oliver y Zach. Los tíos buenos e inteligentes, como tú y yo, no estamos en esa categoría," le dice metiéndose un caramelo a la boca y poniéndole la mano en el hombro "pero, desde que tu saliste con Linda, podemos guardar esperanzas."

"¿Uh, Zach?" Pregunta Barry mirando su delgado y escueto reflejo en el monitor apagado de su izquierda, asaltado por los viejos complejos por los que pasó por la secundaria. Porque incluso con todo y el hecho de que cierto rayo le haya dado abdominales, él no era, ni sería probablemente, la mitad de lo que Oliver Queen era. Físicamente hablando, por lo menos.

"Oh, ya sabes, el tío con el que sale Caitlin esta noche."

"¡Cisco! ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!" Dice no otra que Caitlin, entrando en la habitación, con un vestido corto y negro -que le recuerda a Barry el día del bar-karaoke y su aventura rescatándola del malvado vestido (palabras de ella, no de él)-, tacones a juego, con sombras oscuras que hacen que sus ojos se vean enormes, y un rosa pálido adornándole los labios. "Además," dice caminando hasta donde Barry, quien parece estar congelado en su sitio, para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo, "no es una cita, _cita_." Y Barry no puede evitar ponerle la mano en la cintura cuando ella se acerca a él para saludarlo, solo para descubrir que el vestido, no solo es corto, sino que guarda un corte algo atrevido en la parte posterior, dejando una gran parte de la espalda descubierta que lo deja totalmente mudo.

"Dra. Snow, en mi experiencia," dice el hombre de cabello largo con una voz que suena a aquella con la que explicó el carácter de Hartley Rathaway "cuando una chica hace todo un ritual que toma horas en el tocador y se viste como lo has hecho esta noche, es porque ostenta una cita, _cita._" Le argumenta, antes de posarse a su lado y sonreírle. "Pero, en realidad estamos felices de que hagas algo nuevo, fuera de aquí, ¿cierto, Barry?" Añade Cisco, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y divertidos al velocista al darse cuenta de que no le ha quitado la vista a la mujer a su lado.

Con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por verse descubierto mientras miraba enajenado a su médico personal, y conociendo la mirada que el ingeniero porta- porque es la misma con la que Iris le mira cuando el tema 'Bar, es tiempo de que te armes de valor y la invites a salir' se pone sobre la mesa-, logra balbucear "¿Uh? Oh, sí, felices. Por ti...Uh, sí." el hombre más rápido vivo, quien parece salir del shock que le ha provocado el modelo de vestido de la doctora.

Caitlin se limita a levantar una ceja y preguntar si se siente bien, mientras Cisco le sonríe conocedor. Por su parte, Barry, siendo él mismo, con todo ese aire de torpeza que de alguna forma le hacen ver dulce y tímido, se las arregla para decir que de esta bien, antes de que Cisco, aun con la mirada fija en el velocista y una ceja alzada de forma casi burlona, le recuerde a Caitlin que tiene una cita.

Y ella se va, aún mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, preocupada por su, nada habitual, taciturno comportamiento.

El resto de la noche se siente igual que como cuando llego, desfamiliarizado con el lugar sin ella presente y desfamiliarizado con las intuitivas miradas que el físico manda en su dirección.

* * *

El día siguiente, cuando llega a los laboratorios a las 7.13 pm, y es recibido por las risas de Cisco y la voz de Caitlin, no puede evitar sonreír, cuando escucha a la última acotar:

"Ha sido la peor cita a la que he ido, Cisco." dice ella riendo también. "Se ha portado como un verdadero cerdo." y con eso la sonrisa del joven que fue golpeado por un rayo se esfuma.

"Pudiste habernos llamado, Barry y yo hubiéramos llegado a controlar la situación."

"Descuida, me las he manejado yo sola. Pero gracias." le dice la doctora antes de girar en la silla y ver parado a su paciente más frecuente en el marco de la puerta, saludándolo con una sonrisa pequeña. "Además, el tío parecía no haber hecho ni siquiera la secundaria. Durante los 5 minutos que me permitió hablar, no ha entendido nada de lo que le he dicho, más que la palabra esteroides."

"No te preocupes, Caitlin, estoy seguro de que hay ciertos hombres inteligentes esperando por ahí solo por ti, ¿no es así, Barry?" le dice antes de girarse y sonreír a Barry, quien le mira igualándole el gesto.

"Estoy seguro de ello, Cait." dice sin dudarlo esta vez, y mirándola de forma traviesa, lo que hace que un ligero sonrojo se expanda en el rostro de la experta en bioingeniería.

Barry Allen se pregunta si dicho sonrojo le va a acompañar algún día de la siguiente semana, cuando la invite a cenar. Y espera que el sonrojo venga en conjunto con uno de esos pequeños y malvados vestidos que ella parece guardar para determinadas ocasiones.

* * *

Fin.

Para ser muy honesta, lo que más me agrada es la parte en donde se ve que los hombres también tienen complejos físicos.

Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy, personas :P

Madisson Vázquez (aka M. Kiks)


End file.
